


in the heat of the night

by ideare



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>graphics for The Most Unlikely Pair.<br/><img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	in the heat of the night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Most Unlikely Pair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8012425) by [happywriter16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywriter16/pseuds/happywriter16). 



  
**fic banner**  


**fic cover**  
  



End file.
